Cartons formed of paperboard comprise a well known area of prior art endeavor. In many cases the carton has a bottom container portion formed from a first single-piece blank and a corresponding cover portion formed from a second, physically-discrete single-piece blank. Generally speaking, while lighter-weight single-layer paperboard will suffice for light-weight duty (when storing, for example, a light-weight item of clothing), such cartons are formed using corrugated cardboard when anticipating heavier-duty applications.
Unfortunately, paperboard such as corrugated cardboard is typically more expensive than single-layer paperboard products. Transportation costs and storage requirements are also greater owing to the increased size of such a material as compared to a single-layer paperboard product. Though such inefficiencies can appear small when comparing two cartons side by side, these costs can grow to significant size when considered in bulk.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.